originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Timekeeper/History
Felix grew up in an rich household with a mother, father, younger brother, and a younger sister. Ever since he was young, Felix always found it hard to fit in with others. It became increasingly difficult the older he became, and it soon became apparent that Felix was not a normal child. He possessed an array of different disorders, causing a chaotic mess in his head. As a result, he was ill-suited for public school and normal societal surroundings because being different meant he was consistently bullied everyday. Felix begged his parents to pull him out of school, and pleaded them to homeschool him instead but never did. With his many disorders, Felix was always alone. He grew up with little to no friends as others gave him a wide berth. Additionally, his father was always extremely harsh towards his family, Felix in particular. He could never understand why his father treated him so badly. He was never treated as an equal in the family, even as his brother was constantly praised and loved. When Felix turned eight, he was admitted into a mental institution for having an imaginary friend (and would often go visit this 'friend' in the woods). A couple of months later, he was released by his doctors and he went back to his normal life. Coming home after months away, Felix found a drawer that used to be locked open. He had always been mildly curious about the locked drawer, but had never tried to see what it held. But this time he decided to take a look. He figured that his parents must have let down their guard since he hadn't been home for so long. He searched through the contents of the drawers and was surprised to find documents and papers about him. Felix was adopted. He was not his parents’ biological son! It was only then that Felix finally realized why his father favored his brother, why his father treated him so unfairly, and why his father never seemed to like him much. But even after discovering all these secrets that were held away from him, Felix’s desire to please his father didn't disappear. This revelation caused him a great deal of conflict and anger. After discovering the truth about his heritage, Felix only grew more and more troubled. His symptoms became worse and he barely ate or left his room. He grew less and less social and became increasingly secluded and hostile. His adoptive father saw thirteen year old Felix as a burden and sent him back to the mental hospital. Only his mother cared for him - in his eye. At the mental hospital, Felix met a girl who had been in the institution since she was five years old. Felix had never been good at making friends but something about her just clicked with him. He befriended her effortlessly, and the two of them became great friends. It wasn’t long before Felix decided to escape the mental hospital and murder his parents for what they had done to him. He found a cylinder of hydrogen cyanide gas in the hospital medical storage, and escaped when the guards were distracted by someone else who was also escaping. He knew who it was. After plotting and planning, Felix finalized his master plan to murder his entire family. Secretly, he snuck back into his old bedroom and found an old gas mask and his grandfather’s costume knife. Carrying out his plan with cruel precision and cold clarity, he then murdered his family without a single ounce of remorse. (only remorse to his mother and never harmed his sister, instead he lead her outside and away from the danger). In an attempt to escape from the police, Felix ran into the nearby woods in order to hide himself. All the while as he ran, a very tall man watched him from the shadows, studying him. The man’s face was pale and ghostly, and behind him stood three other males. Once Felix had hidden in the woods, concealed behind shrubbery, that man approached him and was about to take him away.